


God of Destruction

by Endumash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Awkwardness, Because I am a sucker for these two ok, Dorkiness, Dubious Morality, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endumash/pseuds/Endumash
Summary: Each culture have their own interpretations of each Deity. But if there is one thing that most of them have in common is that almost everyone is not fond of the God of Destruction.However, there are few that don't paint him as bad as the others, and comparisons are conflictive at best and blasphemous at worst.
Kudos: 5





	1. On their Nature

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out from a cave* Ok. Honestly I didn't planned this. This came to be thanks to a NSFW Three Houses fanzine, portraying them as fictional deities.  
> You can find them on twitter, @fe3hdeityzine. Again, keep in mind it's NSFW, view discretion is advised.  
> And for those who are interested to apply they are still open until October 25. And for those who are interested in your favourite character as a Deity in skimpy clothes, you may support them.
> 
> As for my part, I am not interested in the profit (it's a for-profit) and writing NSFW is not my thing. Plus, I am just a loser who loves Dimitri that happens to found out this amazing zine with a topic I am really interested in.  
> And oh boy, oh boy, Dimitri being asigned as the God of Retribution and Destruction? Now THIS is interesting and something I would defenitely explore.

Even if a child asks what a God is, they would never get a correct answer. There are, in fact, so many answers to choose from that there is no conclusion.

Mortals still wonder, for example, about what there was, when there was nothing. Were Gods just hope? A creation of the wise, just to ensure a code of conduct? Or they were something more tangible? How did Creation really originate? Was there an installation in the Creation process that could improve the number of sentient and non-sentient beings? Or would all of Creation head toward self-destruction; be, in any case, a Cosmic Illusion, as many had come to be?

In truth just like the Gods themselves, there are many answers that come with different myths, and they come away with a very different reading. But at the same time all of them are true. Even the falsehoods. _Especially_ the falsehoods.

* * *

The old man altered his position on the ground that bores the weight of everyone. "Is this a suitable topic for the young and innocent?" he murmured to himself. The young must be taught, but must they learn of such things now, when they should be playing in the sunlight?

He glanced with affection to his grandchild: the little fair-headed girl with a hint is mischief dancing in her eyes every now and then. But right now the young girl was looking at his grandfather with enthusiasm.

“Are you going to tell me the story of the Crimson Emperor, or the story of the Moon Lord, or the Storm Lord?” His granddaughter asked. “Those are my favourites!”

“Not exactly. They were all part of it, in a way. As is the Second Sirius and many others. Even the Gods themselves play a part. This is a far older story, and even the priests won't tell it my way. Everyone has their own interpretations. Some of them even contradict or are opposite of the other.”

“But how different it can be when the story is the same?” The girl asked confused when the last line was spoken.

“That is because no one remembers the original story to begin with and in Time, it got distorted based on each culture’s beliefs.” Looking at his granchild, the old man chuckled at the sight of the girl that slightly tilted her head to her side, still unable to understand how the same story could end up being so different to many. “You aren't really old enough to understand it all, but I can feel that my end is not far off. I must ask you to remember anyway.”

“You talk as if you are going to die, Grandpa.” The girl suddenly raised her voice. “That can't happen. You will live forever!”

Chuckling, "I'm afraid not, dear. But I have a little while left, enough for the story".

The child settled back against the bole of a large stone, knowing that the old man could not be hurried. Leaning forward, he began:

“Long, long ago, even before the Gods, there were Two. It is difficult to find words that fit them well. I always called them Light and Dark. Others use different names. Good and Evil; Order and Chaos. None of these names really apply. What you must know is that they are opposites, and totally antithetical. Neither is really good or evil, as we know the words. They are immortal since they do not really live, but they do exist. It’s through their eternal conflict that our world came to existence and life was a possibility.”

“Do Demons come from the dark, grandpa?”

“Not exactly, child. The demons we know, and the demons that live on the Unlit Ocean tend to align with the Dark.”

“And what about the Gods? Did they come from the Light?” The girl’s eyes were full of life. She adored stories of the gods and goddesses, and the heroes who proudly served them.

The old man smiled to his grandchild. “No one really knows where the Gods and Demons actually came from. The conflict between the Light and the Dark provided the energy that allows us to use magic, and what allowed them to come into existence. As you have guessed, most Gods align with the Light, except for a few who are, shall we say, a little ambiguous. One of them is definitely not aligned with the Light, to the point of being considered a Demon.”

“Who is it, who is it?” The girl asked with genuine curiosity, her eyes lighting up even more. She never heard of such a God. And this isn’t something new, because children are always taught that Gods are benign in nature, and that they should admire them. The same goes for Demons, that they are malevolent in nature and that they should fear and despise them. The mere thought that either of them is neither could be strange and complicated to a child. The truth is more complicated and for the sake of simpler minds, it is easy to tell them that Gods are good and Demons are evil.

“As I said before, since he is considered a Demon, he is despised by many cultures because he is the harbinger of the end, the one who destroys everything.”

“I don’t understand. Aren’t Gods supposed to love everything? Why he would destroy everything?”

“Just as things have a beginning, they have an end too. Of course, many people don’t like things to end.”

The girl lowered her head, looking a little bit sad. “Is just like me, I don’t want you to die.” After a few moments of silence, she raised her head with hope in her eyes, something the old man did not expect at all. “Hey, do you think this God wants to destroy everything because no one likes him? If I were to pray to him, telling him that I love him, you think that would make him happy?”

He looked at her astonished at such statement and he then let out a hearty laugh. “No one can really tell a God’s feelings. I don’t know if he really cares that people hate him. But if you offer him a prayer of appreciation, I think he would be grateful.”

Finally, the grandchild assisted his grandfather to his feet, and they slowly walked away. Toward home, and hearth, and lunch. “Grandpa, you think the God would like some cookies as offering?” He let out another hearty laugh. He didn’t answer, for he didn’t know. But they guessed the God would like it.

In the end the girl didn’t asked for the God’s name. At least not right now.

One day she baked the cookies and asked her grandfather. The old man thought she was jesting, but she was serious about this.

This God has no need for names and each Deity names themselves with the name each culture had given to them. These people named this God Dimitri, and they worship _against_ him. This is why all priests and bishops begin every service in the temple with a prayer to Dimitri – oh great God of Destruction! –, followed by a prayer to keep him at bay – may your power fail you on for a thousand generations! –

Dimitri, the dread Endbringer,

Does much that Mortals, Gods and Demons alike fear.

Known as the Destroyer,

None dare worship Dimitri.


	2. On his Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his nature, he isn't half bad as people tend to paint him... on a certain point of view anyways.

The little girl baked cookies and left them as an offering as she prayed for the God of Destruction. She asked for nothing, just a prayer to let him know that there is someone that doesn’t hate him.

He didn’t answer. He never did. The little girl didn’t expect an answer anyways, because the next day the cookies were no more. She kept doing this once per week; then twice per week. It went that way for a year.

One day a tall hooded figure shrouded by a long cloak appeared in their area, roaming as if waiting for any family member to get out. No one did, for they feared the mysterious individual.

The little girl wondered why they feared that figure. She thought that perhaps they were a vagrant and that they needed help. So, without her family’s permission, she went out to reach this hooded figure, but they were attacked by bandits with the desire to mug them. On sighting the little girl, they knew there was a family nearby to rob as well.

She screamed when she was ambushed and in answer, the hooded figure beaten them to submission and then scared them away. The father, with a weapon in hand, came to protect his daughter from her savior, thinking they were the assailant, but the girl stopped him, claiming they were the one who protected her. Incredulous, the girl’s father accepted her story and let the stranger into their home, and hearth.

Under that hood there was blond man missing an eye, with a striking azure eye. Despite his unkempt hair, his visage was pleasant to the eye – which made the girl’s mother blush – and his cloak concealed a well-built body covered with scars. While the adults found it hard to believe this one was a vagrant – or perhaps a veteran who lost everything –, the girl didn’t care at all, for she was still a naïve youth.

Their doubts began to shine when the strange declined all forms of nourishment offered to him, until the girl decided to give him the cookies that were meant to the God she prayed to twice per week. To everyone’s surprise, the stranger destroyed the cookie, leaving not even dust behind.

The old man looked astonished. The girl’s parents scolded him for the rude gesture and she was upset upon seeing her craft being destroyed. The stranger looked at them confounded.

“I don’t understand. You offered them for me to destroy them. Isn’t what you have been doing this past year?”

The parents didn’t know what the stranger meant but old man had a really hard time believing it. If the blond man didn’t word it that way, he could have thought this stranger was also skilled with magic and he just destroyed the cookies with an unknown spell.

“Please, forgive his behavior. It’s rather common for magic users to treat anything handled to them to use it as an exercise.” The old man said calmly, gesturing the stranger and his granddaughter to go outside.

When the two went outside together, the girl’s parents questioned the old man but he insisted he could be trusted. He took the few cookies and took them outside.

They were sitting next to each other. The stranger was staring at the sky while the little girl was still upset. When the old man handled the cookies to his granddaughter, he smiled at her, gesturing her to give them to the stranger once more. She puffed her cheeks. She clearly didn’t want to do it again.

She offered one of them, refusing to look at him. The stranger looked at the cookie, then at the little girl. He still looked rather confused.

“She would be happy if you eat it.” The old man said.

“Eat… when eating is unnecessary for Old Spirits like me?” The stranger took it gently from her tiny hands.

The old man chuckled. “Just because you are the God of Destruction doesn’t mean you should go on and destroy everything you touch, especially what is given to you.”

Upon hearing those words, the girl’s eyes lightened up and looked at Dimitri, who was looking at the cookie with a mystified expression. “Can you eat it?”

“I can. But… why?” He was still not very convinced, almost acting like a paranoid man who thought the food given to him was poisoned. But upon seeing the little girl’s eager expression, he had to comply. It was what the one who made the craft wanted him to do. He took it to his mouth and began to chew.

“Is it tasty?” She asked very excited.

Dimitri hummed, bemused on the entire situation. “I don’t know – this is my first time eating something. But… there was a… pleasant sensation in my tongue. Is this how it feels when something in your mouth is ‘tasty’?”

“That is correct.” The old man smiled at him.

Dimitri hummed again, still confused about the whole ordeal. What he just did was something it wasn’t in his nature. His mind just couldn’t grasp it at all. When he was offered another cookie he took it, but then he handed it to the girl again. She looked at the God confused. “Why? I made them for you.”

“I know. But I do not require nourishment. You shouldn’t waste them on me. You should take care of yourself.”

“Did you lie when you said it was tasty?” The little girl was a bit sad when her offering was rejected.

“…Forgive me. I cannot help it. I cannot grasp the reasoning of consuming something that I don't need and therefore, would be off better to you.”

The old man somewhat understood his reasoning. Dimitri was right. He is a God, an Old Spirit, there is no need for him to eat or do anything that mortals do in order to live. Why he would accept anything if not to destroy it? “Young one, he wants you to eat and grow strong and healthy, isn’t that right?”

“Isn’t what you are supposed to do in your ephemeral lives?”

He wasn’t entirely wrong. It just the way he worded it was a bit too… cold. Luckily for the granddaughter, she didn’t take that way. In her eyes, he sounded he was stating the obvious and she took it he wanted the best for her.

She ended up eating the cookies meant for the God and things became rather awkward, at least for the old man and his granddaughter. Dimitri, however, enjoyed this moment of serenity.

He stayed with them for a week, trying to understand how mortals – humans in particular – live. However, he was a God. While he could understand some of their behavior, the difference between them was abysmal enough for him to still being unable to understand the mortal mind.

Then he disappeared without warning, but not without a parting gift; a semi-precious stone, something that could remind them of his azure eye, the lapis lazuli. Although the little girl was sad when Dimitri was no more, she was happy with the gift he left.

* * *

The old man passed away with a smile on his face, almost looking as if he was sleeping peacefully.

He was one of the few who managed to gaze upon a God, who decided to take the form of a man and protected his granddaughter, who grew up into a fair maiden. At first she wanted to leave the lapis lazuli on his grave, but the old man insisted she should keep it as a luck charm, not to mention the stone would attract uninvited guests.

To her surprise, one day tending the garden she was visited by a familiar face. The God guised as the vagrant returned, still looking the same as he did years ago. The maiden looked at him. Now as an adult, she understood why he made her mother blush. She now found him really pleasant to the eye.

“You…” She was almost speechless.

“I see you took my words to heart. You really took care of yourself.” He smiled at her.

“Well… I was young and naïve at that moment. Of course it made sense for you to reject my offerings.” She looked away, embarrassed of her past actions. She bushed at the friendly gesture.

Dimitri chuckled. “Anything given to me is not a mistake. Or did you forget my purpose?”

“Why the necessity to destroy everything? Horror stories abounded about how you would always signal the end of Creation. Although it’s strange, because surely no one would have seen the end of Creation and lived to tell about it.” The maiden questioned him.

“To deny Creation must be destroyed is to deny that it began. I destroy, to pave way for Creation.” Dimitri began to explain. “If it is your wish to know me better, consider ice that melts to become water; to be shaped and congealed again, reborn at the source.”

“Your word it as if claiming you are capable of creation like the Gods who shaped this world.”

“I am a paradox. My capability is to unmake everything, even thing that you cannot touch nor perceive. But if I use half of my power, I destroy the destructive processes themselves… to become the course for expansion and creation.” Dimitri said as he created yet another lapis lazuli, only to be destroyed as soon as it was created.

The maiden now understood why her grandfather didn’t really paint him in a negative light.

At first she felt attraction towards the form Dimitri decided to take. While interesting on his own because of his divine nature, what he just explained and even a personal demonstration, the maiden thought he is truly a fascinating God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl: *gives Dimitri a cookie*
> 
> Dimitri: *destroys the cookie*
> 
> Everyone: Bruh.
> 
> Dimitri: What.


	3. On his Purpose

Just like all Deities, there is no history of the God of Destruction, only stories. And even no one knows when the line between history and story becomes blurred and undistinguished from the other when talking about his first Avatar, the Moon Lord. 

There are ancient tales woven into the lore of every culture, of an impossible time before Time itself, of how the interplay between Light and Dark made possible for Penumbra, the Gray Mayhap, to be. This is where the mortal world, a mere shedding of Penumbra, resides.

Just like Light and Dark once fought to wrestle control over Penumbra, so too do Gods and Demons wrestle to influence the mortal world, it’s shedding. But there are few who are not interested in Penumbra or our world for the matter.

One of these is a very conflictive Deity and perhaps the very reason of why it’s not interested at all in Penumbra and the world of mortals. Not even the oldest scripts explain why the Spirit of Destruction is considered a God despite his demonic intention: destroy all of Creation. It doesn’t explain when they started to call him Dimitri, for it’s not his true name. But it matches with the name of the first ruler of the people of the north, theorized to be his first Aspect.

There is no proof of Dimitri, the first ruler of the north and the Moon Lord, being an Aspect of the Spirit of Destruction. But for some reason the name ended up being interchangeable with both entities, and it is said the God began to take the form and name of the first ruler since then.

In times of yore, during the Dawn of Mankind, Dimitri came to the camp of rebels soaked with blood. He was holding a sword and a lance, both encrusted with the viscera of their oppressors. No one knew where he came from, how he knew about the rebellion and why he would help the oppressed beyond being of the same kin.

It is said that beneath his night sky armour was a chest that gaped open to show no heart, only a shining core, and it was proof that he was an Echo-Spirit. But Dimitri cared nothing about it and smited anyone, even his own allies, who would speak of divine-logic, leaving nothing behind. And this is why no one could guess whose Echo he was. Because Dimitri destroyed instead of kill, that’s where people began to see of him as an Aspect of the Spirit of Destruction… and they muttered it to themselves rather than speaking it loud.

Why he would shed a mere fragment of himself to send an Echo in the form of a man?

It is said he was summoned by the Echo of the Spirit of Battle, Felix. Their oppressors were destroyed up to twenty five years old. With their years taken away, the rebels managed to triumph alongside the Echo-Spirits. The Echo of Battle did what he was meant to do, to battle the oppressors, and the people prayed to him to give them the will to fight back a hopeless situation. But they also wanted them to be gone forever, something the Spirit of Battle could not do. And that’s why he summoned the Spirit of Destruction, who would destroy their oppressors forever more. One could interpret Felix was the one who stroke down their enemies, and Dimitri finished them off, leaving nothing behind.

But because they were still kin to both Mortal and Divine, they endured after the rebellion. It was no secret that Dimitri was smitten by how Felix could be so fierce and yet he would not destroy a single thing. He could battle, he could slash and smite, he could kill, but he never destroyed anything despite his might. This drove Dimitri to stab him with his lance and smother him to death with kisses and both Echoes were no more.

While not their intent and not knowing what they truly wanted, the people of the north indirectly summoned an Echo to destroy their oppressors and the Spirit answered the summoning of the Spirit of Battle. This is where they realized destroying all of Creation wasn’t his sole purpose. And even though he helped them in the form of their first ruler, they still fear him and pray to him every day – oh great God of Destruction! –, followed by a prayer to keep him at bay – may your power fail you on for a thousand generations! –

Being Destruction itself, no one actually worships him in his favour, for why he would want worshippers, if not to destroy them? There are no temples dedicated to him, for why he would want a temple, if not to destroy it? And no one offers him anything, for why he would accept it, if not to destroy it?

And this is why Dimitri is not interested in wrestle control over Penumbra like the Light and Darkness once did, or to wrestle to influence over the world of mortals like Gods and Demons currently do, because what he wants to do is to destroy all traces of Creation.

If any God or Demon asks a mortal to act against him, it is understandable, for his purpose is the end of their purpose. But the God of Destruction doesn’t care. He laughs at them in their desperate attempts to stop the inevitable, which is in the end delaying the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This drove Dimitri to stab him with his lance and smother him to death with kisses" of course there would be some Dimilix.
> 
> And also, Echo = Aspect in this context.


	4. The One Who Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unraveling the mysteries of a conflictive God, who may also be a Demon, or perhaps he is both, or perhaps neither.

Call him Ansigar, call him Allard, call him whatever you will, but the God of Justice is ally and friend to all mortals, whenever they acknowledge him or not, whenever they worship him or not.

Out of all the Gods who gave their essence to allow Creation, Ansigar was the one who gave the most, for it is thanks to his Light that mortals can wield healing and defensive magic so that we may stand a chance against the demons. Even after being diminished and giving big part of his very being, he still watches over the world, for he cherishes and protects all mortals, especially the less fortunate ones. And he encourages his followers to do the same, as he once said, “ _Be kind and generous to the less fortunate, always provide the help you are capable to offer. Protect them, heal them and give to the needy._ ”

However, he not only protects mortals from the Demons and their lackeys. He also makes sure that people do not fall under their dark temptations, because it turns them against the other, sowing chaos and disarray in the mortal world. He punishes any crime against mortals, even if the criminal was another mortal. But he forgives them, he always does.

But he is ruthless and merciless against demons; for offensive means his magic manifests what resembles a spear of sunlight or moonlight depending of the sky; and for defensive means he manifests a diffuse radiant aura that diminishes the attacks of the horrific, or the user may focus so that it may take a more tangible form to ward off against a specific threat.

However… there are “blasphemous” scripts that claim that N’hral Rytherial, the Demon Lord of Vengeance, is his other-half – or in a less "offensive" point of view, his twin – since every now and then this Demon Lord is associated with Justice.

And interesting enough, the Demon Lord himself doesn’t deny this claim nor he confirms it, oft telling that “justice is just a rational and a non-personal act of vengeance” and mocks Ansigar’s followers and those who believe in “righteousness”. And whenever they like it or not, Justice and Vengeance are an Answer towards an offense.

Answer.

Older scripts tell no difference between Ansigar and N’hral Rytherial, often believed that once these spirits were one, known as the Karmic Spirit, and this spirit was the reason that no action remained unanswered. But the Karmic Spirit went insane and was shattered during the spark of Creation and Ansigar became the Encouraging Answer while N’hral Rytherial became the Harmful Answer.

However this belief was quickly abandoned when people began to conquer the other, tampering on every cultured they trampled on.

Answer.

Older scripts tell no difference between Ansigar, N’hral Rytherial and ▆▆▆▆ – who then took the name of the first ruler of the North, Demetrius/Dimitri – often believed that once these spirits were one, known as the Karmic Spirit, and this spirit was the reason that no action remained unanswered. But the Karmic Spirit went insane and was shattered during the spark of Creation and that which the Makers created, Demetrius tears asunder.

Answer.

During Creation, the One Who Answers went insane and shattered. See the Fragments and know its Essence. Demetrius is first, and he Destroys. N’hral Rytherial is second, and he attacks. Ansigar is third, and he protects.

And they Answer:

  * Demetrius is an Answer to Creation: Destruction.
  * N’hral Rytherial is an emotional Answer: Vengenace.
  * Ansigar is a rational Answer: Justice.



And together they are the Karmic Spirit, the One Who Answers. They are simultaneously a part of the Karmic Spirit and separate from it, all while being the same being as the other while also being separate from each other.

Truly, the Karmic Spirit is an insane Deity, and so are its fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri attacks and protects, but most importantly, he destroys.


End file.
